Un Prince à terre
by Clumsylil'penguin
Summary: Durant le voyage en Terre du Milieu, Kili se rend compte d'un froid entre lui et son frère. Une dispute éclate entre eux, rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. C'est une fic orientée sur la famille Durin avec un Thorin bienveillant. A lire comme du Fili/Kili ou simplement fraternel. Petite pointe Thilbo. (L'image n'est pas à moi.)


_Bonjour !_

_Voici une petite fic centrée sur la famille Durin avec Bilbo dans le rôle de la tante et Thorin en oncle compatissant suite à une dispute entre les neveux Oakenshield. Il n'y a rien à ajouter au résumé. Ce n'est pas du Durincest ici, mais vous pouvez le considérer comme tel._

_Cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je m'amuse seulement avec les personnages parce qu'ils sont plus drôles que les Playmobils. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Prince à terre

Pour sa défense, Kíli n'avait pas voulu énerver son frère, il n'avait pas fait exprès. C'était peut-être justement cela le problème, ce n'était jamais sa faute, toutes ses actions étaient dues à sa spontanéité, il ne réfléchissait pas assez. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était trop imprudent, que ce n'était pas digne d'un prince, il devait faire honneur à ses ancêtres. Seulement le jeune archer n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à peser le pour et le contre d'une situation, de penser aux conséquences quand il fallait agir dans la seconde.

Il était ainsi depuis sa naissance, immature et insouciant, si différent de Fíli qui se pliait aux règles et obéissait aux ordres. On ne le voyait pas comme le futur héritier, il n'était pas digne du trône. Cela lui importait peu, dans sa tête ce titre revenait à son grand frère, il le méritait plus que lui. Kíli savait que son aîné ferait un très bon roi, probablement autant que Thorin. Il était fier de lui et faisait tout pour l'aider à accomplir sa destinée et quand le moment viendrait où Fíli prendrait sa place en tant que souverain d'Erebor, celle qui lui revenait de droit, il l'accompagnerait et le soutiendrait dans toutes ses décisions. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, à force de toujours être dans ses pattes et lui causer des ennuis. Ils inventaient les pires farces à deux depuis leur plus tendre enfance et riaient beaucoup ensemble mais c'était toujours le blond que l'on accusait au final, étant l'aîné et le futur roi, il devait se comporter comme tel et arrêter de faire l'enfant.

Les deux frères étaient inséparables, à partir du moment où Kíli était né, le plus vieux avait juré de le protéger toute sa vie. Rares étaient leurs disputes et quand il y en avait, elles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Leur lien était très fort et incassable, c'était la chose la plus précieuse que possédait le jeune brun. Il ne voulait le perdre à aucune condition, son frère passait avant tout. En grandissant, il avait appris ce qu'on attendait d'eux en tant que descendants de Durin et même s'il savait qu'il avait moins de responsabilités que Fíli, il comprenait qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Cependant il était encore libre, du moment qu'il connaissait ses limites, il avait le droit de profiter de sa vie à sa manière. Son aîné n'avait pas cette chance, il était comme enchaîné par sa condition, il n'avait pas le temps de partir à la chasse dans les bois, de faire la course ni de se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres d'Ered Luin. Ce poids lui pesait terriblement, c'est pour cette raison que Kíli faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'alléger, il ne pouvait pas le porter pour lui mais il avait la possibilité de lui rendre la vie plus agréable.

Pas une seule fois Fíli ne lui avait reproché son comportement impulsif, il s'inquiétait pour lui mais savait que son frère faisait attention et pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il ne lui avait jamais fait sentir qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir à être constamment surveillé, de ne pas être réprimandé dès qu'il faisait un faux pas, de ne pas avoir peur de décevoir tous ceux qui avaient placé leurs espoirs en lui. Leur oncle attendait beaucoup de Fíli et quand ce dernier ne parvenait pas à le rendre fier malgré ses efforts, il se sentait inutile et faible. Dans ces moments-là Kíli arrivait pour le réconforter et lui faisait tout oublier, il souriait à nouveau et se relevait pour affronter le monde. Un sourire sur le visage innocent de son petit frère suffisait à lui remonter le moral.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais blessés l'un l'autre. C'était arrivé, Kíli s'en souvenait parfaitement. Cela s'était déroulé à la mort de leur père, il n'avait eu que 5 ans à l'époque, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était triste, pourquoi son frère refusait de jouer avec lui, pourquoi sa maman pleurait. Il s'était collé à son aîné, sa main agrippant la manche du blond, et avait demandé quand leur papa rentrerait parce qu'il lui manquait. Ce n'était qu'une question innocente et pourtant elle avait déclenché une réaction inattendue de la part de Fíli. Il lui avait crié dessus, hurlant que leur père était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il devait arrêter de parler de lui et qu'il n'avait plus envie de l'entendre puis il avait frappé la petite main qui le tenait. Ses mots avaient fait énormément de mal au brun, c'était la première fois que son grand frère adoré avait levé la voix contre lui, il avait cru qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Son petit cœur s'était mis à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, des larmes brûlantes avaient coulé sur ses joues, il n'avait pu réprimer un hoquet de douleur. La colère dans les yeux bleus clairs lui avait fait très peur, Fíli ne voulait plus de lui, c'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui annoncer, de plus, il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi son papa n'était plus là. Il avait eut l'impression de se retrouver seul au monde et ignoré ce qu'il avait fait pour que Fíli lui en veuille tant.

Kíli était parti en courant hors de la maison, traversant les couloirs et avait foncé dans les jambes de son oncle qui l'avait récupéré, inquiet. Il s'était agenouillé, posant ses grandes mains sur les petites épaules tremblantes de son neveu et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. L'enfant avait bredouillé quelques mots inintelligibles entre deux hoquets. Thorin avait entendu « Fíwi » « énervé » « papa » « parti » puis une phrase qui l'avait choqué plus qu'autre chose.

**-Fíwi ne m'aime plus !**

Kíli s'était effondré contre son oncle qui l'avait enserré dans ses bras, souhaitant le protéger et le rassurer. Thorin n'avait pas d'enfants mais il considérait ses neveux comme tels et ferait tout pour eux. Se relevant, le petit toujours dans ses bras, le roi en exile était allé en direction de la maison de sa sœur pour comprendre la situation. Sur place il avait trouvé Dís dans la cuisine en train de gronder un Fíli qui n'avait visiblement pas de remords après ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa mère lui demandait où était son frère, paniquée par son absence.

**-D****í****s, Kíli est là**, expliqua Thorin de sa voix grave.

A sa vue, sa sœur se calma instantanément et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, prenant sa tête dans les mains.

**-Tu devrais te reposer. Tu ne tiens plus debout. Va te coucher, je vais m'occuper d'eux**, assura-t-il, ne laissant pas de place à un refus.

Le forgeron s'installa sur une chaise après que Dís fut partie, positionnant le plus jeune sur ses genoux alors que Fíli se tenait un peu à l'écart, mal à l'aise et honteux sous le regard désapprobateur de son oncle.

**-Que s'est-il passé les garçons ?**

Le silence persista, seuls les sanglots de Kíli résonnaient dans la pièce. Son frère observait obstinément le sol.

**-J'attends.**

**-Rien**, répondit l'aîné d'une petite voix.

**-J'en doute sinon ton frère ne serait pas dans cet état. Que lui as-tu dit ?** gronda Thorin de sa voix la plus autoritaire qui fit reculer le garçonnet blond alors que le second trembla encore plus contre lui, causant un bras musclé de le serrer plus fort.

**-Kíli… voulait savoir où était papa… **

**-Et ?**

**-Je lui ai dit qu'il était parti pour de bon… C'est tout. **

**-Vraiment ? Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ce petit s'est enfui de chez lui en étant persuadé que son frère ne l'aimait plus ? **accusa le futur roi en fronçant les sourcils.

La nouvelle glaça le sang de Fíli. De quoi parlait son oncle ? C'était faux, bien sûr qu'il adorait son petit frère, le contraire était impossible. Pourquoi Kíli pensait-il cela ? Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, évidemment, mais pour lui aussi c'était difficile et l'entendre demander sans cesse quand leur père allait rentrer à la maison lui faisait de la peine, alors il avait craqué mais maintenant il le regrettait, surtout en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait mis le petit Kíli. Son oncle semblait très déçu et énervé après lui, Fíli se sentit minuscule sous son regard sombre.

**-Je ne voulais pas lui crier dessus. Je suis désolé,** murmura-t-il tristement, quelques larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux mais il les retint.

Thorin soupira, il devait prendre la situation en main, Dís était dépassée par les événements et ces petits ne pouvaient pas avancer seuls.

**-Fíli, ton frère est encore jeune, c'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui se passe. Il lui faut du temps, il n'a que 5 ans. Tu aurais réagi de la même manière à son âge. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir et tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à lui, ce n'est pas digne d'un descendant de Durin. Compris ? **(Il poursuivit après avoir reçu un timide hochement de tête) **Kíli, écoute-moi bien. Ton papa est parti et il ne reviendra plus mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne le verras plus. Il a rejoint tous nos ancêtres dans un lieu sacré, il n'est pas seul. Tu le retrouveras quand tu seras plus vieux, pour le moment tu dois vivre ici avec nous sans lui, d'accord ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?** demanda Thorin doucement.

**-Fíwi ne veut plus de moi…**, lui répondit une toute petite voix.

**-C'est pas vrai !** s'écria soudainement l'aîné qui avait réussi à entendre la phrase de son frère. **Tu es mon frère Kíli, je ne te déteste pas ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure ! Pardonne-moi Kíli.**

Fíli se précipita vers sa famille et posa une main sur le dos de son frère mais celui-ci s'éloigna de lui, cachant son visage dans les vêtements de son oncle. Son refus eut l'effet d'une claque, c'était la première fois que Kíli l'évitait. Il avait dû profondément le blesser, il aurait beaucoup de travail à fournir pour récupérer sa confiance. S'agenouillant à côté de Thorin, Fíli baissa la tête.

**-Je suis désolé Kíli, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter,** murmura-t-il, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau, créant des marques rouges vives.

**-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir !** rétorqua le brun blessé en dégageant sa tête de sa cachette pour jeter un regard meurtri à son homologue.

**-Je ne le pensais pas, tu dois me croire. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.**

Fíli ne supportait pas de voir les yeux bruns de son petit frère remplis de doute et de chagrin, surtout qu'il en était la cause. Cela lui fendit le cœur, comment avait-il pu s'en prendre à cet être si adorable qu'il avait juré de protéger ? Il n'était pas digne de lui, ni d'être un héritier au trône. Kíli méritait mieux que lui, il ne pouvait pas le défendre puisque c'était lui qui lui faisait du mal. Ses larmes s'échappèrent enfin, roulant sur ses joues, mais il n'émit pas un son, s'immergeant dans son désarroi. Conservant la tête baissée, il ne montra pas son état mais ses épaules tremblantes le trahirent et révélèrent ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Une petite main se posa sur son crâne, le faisant relever la tête. Son regard embrumé croisa celui confus de son petit protégé. Il attrapa délicatement la main et l'embrassa là où il l'avait frappée un peu plus tôt, collant son visage dedans.

**-J'aime pas quand Fíwi pleure. C'est à cause de moi ?** demanda une petite voix curieuse.

**-Non, c'est ma faute. Je suis trop bête.**

**-C'est faux ! Fíwi est le plus fort et le plus intelligent ! C'est mon grand frère !** assura Kíli d'un air déterminé, toute trace de colère disparue.

Il obtint un petit rire du concerné en récompense, ce qui le fit sourire. Le plus jeune s'avança sur les genoux de son oncle pour entourer le cou de son frère de ses petits bras, le pardonnant aussi simplement que cela. Une nouvelle vague de remords déferla chez l'aîné, comment pouvait-il être aussi innocent ? Cet être n'était pas un Nain, c'était impossible d'imaginer Kíli en guerrier assoiffé de sang. Il conserverait son frère le plus loin possible des champs de bataille, descendant de Durin ou pas, sa place n'était pas dans une guerre.

Thorin les observait silencieusement, rassuré que leur dispute ne fut pas plus grave que cela. Ces deux enfants ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, Dís n'avait pas de souci à se faire les concernant, ils s'entraideraient toujours. Il les laissa profiter encore quelques minutes avant de les séparer.

**-Kíli, je dois parler à ton frère. Va dans ta chambre.**

Le petit hésita un peu, regardant Fíli d'un air inquiet mais ce dernier lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il se retourna vers son oncle pour lui faire un câlin.

**-Merci tonton Thorin.**

**-Je serai toujours là pour vous aider**, murmura-t-il en retour.

Kíli descendit de ses genoux et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son frère avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois fait, Thorin se tourna vers Fíli qui attendait sa punition.

**-Je suis très déçu par ton comportement. En tant que prince d'Erebor, tu devrais savoir que ceci n'est pas tolérable**, gronda-t-il.

**-Je sais. Je suis désolé mon oncle. **

**-Tu ne mérites pas ton titre**, poursuivit le roi d'une voix froide. **C'est ton petit frère, il est **_**ta**_** responsabilité, tu dois prendre soin de lui. C'est toi qui dois le protéger.**

**-Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il naisse dans une autre famille, comme ça je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal**, répondit Fíli, soumis.

Thorin ne répondit rien, voyant à quel point la situation avait touché les deux frères.

**-Je le protégerai de tout mais comment faire quand c'est moi le danger ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix perdue.

**-Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler,** reprit simplement Thorin.

Kíli avait grandi depuis, il avait compris et n'en voulait plus à son frère mais il avait appris quelque chose ce jour-là : Fíli pouvait lui faire beaucoup de mal. Ils étaient devenus encore plus proches et ne se séparaient jamais. Ils pouvaient tout se dire, il n'y avait aucun secret entre eux. L'aîné était fin prêt pour devenir le futur roi, entraîné par Thorin et Balin, et lui-même savait ce qu'il devait faire pour rester à ses côtés. Même s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, Kíli n'en oubliait pas leur oncle qui l'avait consolé après leur dispute. S'il avait besoin d'aide et que son aîné ne pouvait rien pour lui, ce qui était extrêmement rare, il avait toujours Thorin. Seulement il n'osait pas se tourner vers lui, le roi avait trop de responsabilités. Fort heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir depuis.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis de chez Beorn. L'ours leur avait fourni suffisamment de provisions pour tenir un bon moment et de vifs poneys. Leur avancée jusqu'à Mirkwood se faisait rapidement mais au lieu de les ravir, cela les inquiéta. Personne n'avait envie de traverser cette forêt maudite, trop de créatures dangereuses et inconnues y résidaient, sans parler des elfes. Thranduil avait établi son royaume au cœur de cet amas d'arbres empoisonnés et Thorin grinçait des dents à l'idée de passer si près de chez ce traître. L'orée du bois se dessinait au loin en un long trait noir, les faisant tous frissonner d'effroi. Même Bilbo, d'ordinaire si joyeux, ne souriait plus. Il répondait quand on lui adressait la parole mais ne commençait pas de conversations. Bofur lui-même n'arrivait pas à le détendre avec ses blagues. Inutile de dire que sa soudaine mauvaise humeur plongea le reste de la Compagnie dans une sorte de déprime.

Kíli avait essayé de le divertir, de lui remonter le moral mais rien ne marchait. Il semblait que le seul à obtenir la moindre réponse de la part de leur cambrioleur était son futur mari, le roi. Et encore, c'était plutôt faible. Fíli aussi était pris d'un mutisme inexpliqué, ce qui était bien loin de son caractère habituel. Son frère avait beau le coller, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il n'obtenait jamais d'explication, ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Pourquoi l'épéiste ne se confiait-il pas à lui comme il le faisait toujours ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Fíli était-il énervé après lui ? C'était la seule raison qu'avait trouvée Kíli. De ce fait, ils ne se parlaient plus et leurs bavardages en moins, la marche se faisait quasiment entièrement en silence. Une tension pesait sur tout le groupe mais personne n'osait y remédier.

Ce soir-là, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière pour la nuit. Thorin envoya ses neveux repérer les lieux et attraper quelques animaux pour éviter d'entamer les provisions. Lui-même se dirigea vers le Hobbit, bien déterminé à obtenir des réponses quand à son humeur. Il s'arma de patience et s'agenouilla devant lui dans un coin un peu éloigné du reste de la Compagnie, cette conversation était privée.

Lorsque les princes revinrent, ils tenaient chacun deux lapins mais leurs visages ne montraient aucun signe de joie ou de fierté. Ils étaient tous deux abattus et ternes. Fíli posa son butin au sol, le laissant aux bons soins de Bombur, et se dirigea vers son sac sans un regard pour son frère qui resta planté en plein milieu du camp, abandonné et seul. Donnant le gibier au cuisinier, il avança d'un pas sûr vers sa moitié blonde, fatigué de son comportement. Il voulait retrouver son confident, son meilleur ami, son grand frère. Il lui manquait et cette situation lui faisait mal, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

Kíli posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son aîné et le tourna face à lui. Les prunelles bleues se teintèrent de surprise à la vue de leurs sœurs brunes remplies de colère et d'incompréhension. Fíli n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que son frère ne commence à parler.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ignores mon existence à ce point ? Dis-le moi ! J'en ai marre de me poser toutes ces questions et de ne pas trouver de réponse ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ! Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse et je le ferai ! S'il te plaît Fíli ! J'en peux plus !** le supplia l'archer, son visage se peignant d'un air triste qui n'avait pas sa place sur les traits fins du jeune prince.

**-C'est rien Kíli. Oublie**, répondit nonchalamment l'aîné.

**-Oublier ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Ça fait quatre jours que tu m'évites ! Je veux savoir pourquoi !** insista le brun.

**-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !** cria soudainement Fíli, choquant tout le monde. **Moi aussi j'en ai marre ! Marre de toi qui fais tout ce que tu veux, qui ne te préoccupes de rien, qui passes ton à temps à flâner et faire des pitreries ! On est dans une quête dangereuse, on peut mourir à chaque instant ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Kíli ! J'ai pas le temps de vérifier si tu vas bien !**

**-Je le sais très bien ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, je peux me débrouiller seul !** s'insurgea le plus jeune ce qui entraîna un rire cynique de la part de son homologue.

**-Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu n'es pas capable de repousser des orcs quand ils se jettent sur toi. Combien de fois ai-je dû te sauver ces derniers jours ? Ou même durant toutes ces années ? Tu n'as pas ta place ici !** tonna l'aîné, son regard d'habitude si tendre maintenant foudroyant, paralysant l'archer sur place. **Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Tu es une constante distraction. Tu ne sais rien faire à part tirer quelques flèches ! Pour quelle raison t'es-tu embarqué dans cette quête alors que tu ne t'es jamais vraiment battu ?**

**-Parce que tu as décidé d'y aller**, bredouilla Kíli, incapable de regarder son frère dans les yeux. **Je ne voulais pas que tu partes seul, je préfère être avec toi pour être sûr que tu es protégé.**

**-Et au final tu m'handicapes plus qu'autre chose ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me poses encore plus de problèmes, j'en ai eu assez toutes ces années ! Va-t-en ! Rentre à Ered Luin et laisse-nous poursuivre notre quête tranquillement, tu nous gênes !** hurla Fíli à bout de nerfs.

Le cœur de Kíli arrêta de battre quelques secondes avant qu'une violente souffrance ne s'empare de lui. Sa poitrine lui brûla, comme si un brasier avait pris place dans sa cage thoracique. Ses poumons ne pouvaient faire circuler l'oxygène, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il était convaincu que se faire dévorer par un Warg était moins douloureux que les mots que venait de cracher Fíli. Il était sûr que son âme venait de se déchirer. Il porta une main à son torse, essayant de diminuer son mal en appuyant dessus mais ce fut inutile. Sa peine s'amplifia, se répartissant dans tout son corps, annihilant tout sur son passage. Bientôt il ne put sentir que cette brûlure intense, il ne la contrôlait pas.

Pourquoi son frère le regardait-il avec tant de mépris ? Ce n'était pas lui, cet homme n'était pas son Fíli, il ne l'aurait jamais repoussé de cette manière. Non, il refusait de l'accepter. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, les autres avaient disparu, il ne savait pas où il était, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était partir d'ici, se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de son ange gardien, le seul qui pouvait le protéger. Où était-il ? Il voulait Fíli. Sa tête tambourina, sa vision se troubla, ses mains agrippèrent ses tempes, faisant rentrer ses ongles dans sa peau. Il ne remarqua pas que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, son visage forma une grimace d'effroi. La peur glaça son sang, il avait envie de vomir. Kíli chancela, prêt à tomber, il n'entendit pas les multiples voix l'appeler. Il était perdu, emprisonné dans son propre esprit. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur lui, il recula comme s'il avait été brûlé puis il s'enfuit en courant dans une direction au hasard. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il bougeait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait s'éloigner, diminuer sa douleur par tous les moyens possibles. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissant tout ce qu'il connaissait derrière lui.

Dans la clairière, c'était le silence total. Fíli n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle, ses yeux vides inquiétaient le reste de la Compagnie. Il ne voyait que le visage de son frère déformé par la douleur, cette image horrible à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Kíli, son Kíli, son petit frère, sa responsabilité, la seule qu'il n'avait jamais refusée et qu'il avait toujours préférée, venait de s'enfuir à cause de lui, de ses mots. Qu'allait-il faire ? C'était ce qu'il avait espéré mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela fasse si mal. Son cœur souffrait, il avait perdu quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie, le laissant seul et suffoquant dans l'obscurité.

Bilbo et Thorin avaient assisté à toute la scène et ne savaient quoi faire. Le roi était choqué, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il savait ce qui venait de se passer et les conséquences inévitables que cela allait entraîner. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Alors qu'il fit un pas en direction de son neveu immobile, une petite main l'arrêta. Il baissa les yeux et vit son compagnon secouer la tête.

**-Allez après Kíli, il a plus besoin de vous. Je m'occupe de Fíli. **

Le roi envoya un regard soulagé à son consort, s'il avait dû s'occuper de l'aîné il l'aurait probablement frappé. Se dirigeant dans la direction de celui qui s'était enfui, il laissa Bilbo s'occuper du reste. Ce dernier avança doucement vers Fíli, sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés il remarqua l'état catatonique de celui-ci et prit peur. Il se retourna vers les autres et croisa le regard de Bofur puis lui fit signe de la tête. Son ami comprit et éloigna le reste du groupe pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Bilbo posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Fíli et le sentit trembler, ses nerfs étaient tendus, il était prêt à exploser.

**-Fíli ?** l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce. **Fíli, réponds-moi. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.**

L'interpellé sembla se réveiller et posa ses yeux sur ceux du Hobbit mais ne parut pas le reconnaître, c'est à peine s'il remarqua sa présence. Ses pupilles étaient complètement vides, il n'y avait rien, aucune émotion. Fíli était devenu apathique, il ne réagissait plus à rien, c'était comme s'il était mort de l'intérieur. Il fallait à tout prix le sortir de sa transe, il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état. Bilbo le secoua comme il put, usant de toute sa force puis, désespéré, le claqua violemment. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Fíli sembla reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses jambes flanchèrent, il s'effondra au sol, tombant comme une masse. Le cambrioleur s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur son visage pour créer un contact visuel.

**-Fíli ! Réagis ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Ton frère a besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! **

**-Kíli…** murmura le blond d'une voix morne.

**-Oui, Kíli. Il a besoin de ton aide. Tu dois te relever**, insista Bilbo.

**-Kíli ! Où est-il ? Où est Kíli ? **cria soudainement l'épéiste paniqué, semblant enfin revenir parmi le monde des vivants. **Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui explique ! Il ne sait pas ! Je dois lui dire !**

Fíli commença à se lever mais le Hobbit le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, le berçant doucement tout en passant sa main dans la crinière blonde. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit deux mains puissantes s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

**-Chut. Ça va aller. Tu lui parleras quand il reviendra. Il est avec Thorin pour le moment, il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. **

**-Il faut que je lui dise…** continua Fíli.

**-Que tu lui dises quoi ?** chuchota doucement le cambrioleur.

**-Que j'ai peur pour lui. Que chaque matin quand je me réveille et que je ne le sens pas contre moi, je crois qu'il a été enlevé dans la nuit. Que c'est trop dangereux ici et que j'ai peur qui lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le protéger, c'est mon petit frère et j'ai promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Je ne veux pas le perdre, il est tout ce que j'ai !**

**-Si tu tiens tant à lui, ce dont je n'ai jamais douté, pourquoi lui as-tu dit toutes ces horreurs ?**

Fíli ne répondit pas tout de suite, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de leur aventure. Les trolls, les orcs, les Wargs, les goblins, les elfes, les géants de pierre, Azog et les aigles, c'en était trop pour lui. Combien de fois avait-il failli perdre son frère ? Trop souvent. Son cœur ne cessait de battre frénétiquement, il vivait dans l'angoisse que Kíli meurt sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne avec lui, se doutant des multiples dangers qu'ils rencontreraient mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Et maintenant il devait constamment s'assurer qu'il continuait de le suivre, qu'il était toujours là. Des fois, Fíli se réveillait en pleine nuit et posait sa main dans le cou de l'archer pour être sûr qu'il respirait encore. Cette inquiétude constante liée à la survie de son frère n'était pas récente, elle existait depuis sa naissance mais récemment elle s'était renforcée, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ses rêves étaient devenus des cauchemars tous remplis de sang et de batailles, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Kíli mourir devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider.

Il ne supportait plus de vivre ainsi, Fíli était terrorisé et rien ne pouvait le calmer. Il avait besoin de son frère auprès de lui mais si cela signifiait qu'il allait lui arriver malheur, il préférait encore le chasser loin de tout danger. S'il retournait auprès de leur mère il serait en sécurité, c'était la seule chose qui importait. Tant pis s'il le détestait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler, du moment qu'il restait en vie. L'aîné s'en voudrait et ne pourrait plus fonctionner sans la moitié de son âme mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque. Son petit frère était trop précieux pour le perdre bêtement lors d'une quête dans laquelle il avait cinquante pour cent de chance de périr. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, Fíli ne s'en remettrait jamais. Recevoir sa fureur et le savoir vivant était mieux que de pleurer son trépas chaque jour du reste de son existence. Avec Kíli à ses côtés il pouvait vivre, s'il se détournait de lui il survivrait mais sans lui il mourrait.

**-Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je le protégerai par tous les moyens**, expliqua Fíli au bout d'un long silence.

**-Tu as essayé de l'éloigner pour le maintenir en sécurité**, réalisa Bilbo. **Tu ne crois pas que le plus simple aurait été de lui dire ?**

**-Quand j'étais petit, j'ai souhaité que Kíli ne soit pas mon frère, qu'il soit la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas de lui, au contraire, mais parce qu'ainsi, je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. Pendant 70 ans j'ai fait passer son bien-être avant le mien, je ne regrette aucun de mes choix mais ça n'a servi à rien. Je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour le préserver du danger**, avoua le blond à bout de souffle, complètement désespéré.

**-Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois. Kíli te pardonnera, il faut simplement que tu lui parles. Ne te cache pas derrière de fausses excuses, il est temps de tout expliquer.**

Bilbo continua de bercer le prince bouleversé en lui caressant le crâne, telle une mère qui rassurait son enfant. Les neveux de Thorin étaient pratiquement devenus les siens, et pas seulement parce que le roi était son futur époux, ils étaient deux enfants perdus en plein milieu d'une guerre dont ils ne comprenaient pas le sens, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'eux. Thorin avait beau leur servir de père, il n'était pas capable de leur donner l'affection et la tendresse qui leur manquait. Le Hobbit avait accepté de remplir ce rôle, il ne laisserait personne d'autre le faire.

Pendant ce temps, Thorin était parti à la recherche de son plus jeune héritier. Il marchait dans la forêt, tendant l'oreille pour le moindre son indiquant son emplacement. Il lui fallut dix minutes avant de le trouver. Kíli était roulé en boule coincé entre deux arbres, la tête rentrée dans ses genoux et les petits bruits qui parvenaient aux oreilles du roi apprirent à ce dernier qu'il était en train de pleurer. Le guerrier ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu à consoler ses neveux, ils étaient des adultes maintenant, ils devraient être capables de régler leurs problèmes entre eux. Malgré cela, il entendit la voix de son consort lui rappeler qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et que c'était son devoir, en tant qu'oncle, de les aider.

Thorin se rapprocha de Kíli et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Quand rien ne se passa il soupira et s'accroupit, là aussi il aurait besoin de patience.

**-Kíli**, commença-t-il de sa voix rauque. **Kíli, lève la tête. C'est un ordre !**

Le jeune prince ne bougea pas, si ce n'est pour se recroqueviller davantage sur lui-même. Il laissa échapper un couinement qui envoya une pointe de compassion dans le cœur de pierre du monarque. Si ce dernier voulait avancer, il fallait qu'il mette de côté le roi et qu'il redevienne l'oncle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas endossé ce rôle qu'il n'était pas sûr de se rappeler comment faire. Cependant voir son neveu dans cet état l'émut et il se sentit obligé de l'aider. Il s'assit à côté de lui et regarda droit devant, attendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

**-Tu sais, quand vous êtes nés, j'ai fait le serment de faire d'Erebor votre foyer et de vous protéger. C'était mon devoir en tant que votre oncle et chef de famille. En revanche, après ta naissance j'ai rapidement compris que je pourrai remplacer votre père mais que pour ce qui était de prendre soin de toi, c'était Fíli qui s'en chargeait. Tu ne dois probablement pas t'en rappeler mais avant tes 5 ans, il ne te laissait aller nulle part sans lui et si tu avais le malheur de disparaître pendant deux minutes, il devenait fou et te cherchait de partout. Il ne se détendait que lorsqu'il t'avait retrouvé. Ton frère t'a toujours placé en premier, ses besoins passaient après les tiens. Ça n'a pas changé**, raconta Thorin d'une voix teintée de nostalgie.

**-Il a une drôle de façon de montrer qu'il tient à moi**, répondit le prince en reniflant, sans lever la tête de ses genoux, du coup son oncle dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

**-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu sais très bien ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Pas une seule fois de sa vie il ne t'a rejeté. S'il l'a fait aujourd'hui, ce devait être pour une bonne raison**, expliqua le roi en passant délicatement sa main dans les longues mèches brunes. **Tu te souviens quand vous vous êtes disputés à la mort de votre père ? C'était dû à un malentendu. Fíli ne te ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement.**

**-Alors pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi et que je ne lui causais que des problèmes ?**

La petite voix perdue de Kíli, son visage baigné de larmes, ses grands yeux remplis de douleur réveillèrent quelque chose en Thorin, un sentiment protecteur qu'il croyait avoir enfoui il y a très longtemps. Son neveu paraissait si jeune ainsi, si fragile, ce n'était pas le fier et courageux archer qu'il connaissait, seulement un petit garçon au cœur brisé qui cherchait quelqu'un pour le rassurer. Si cela était le travail de Fíli en temps normal, aujourd'hui il était évident que la tâche revenait à leur oncle. Quoi qu'on en dise, Kíli n'était rien sans son frère, il vivait grâce et lui et mourrait avec lui. Cela, le roi le savait depuis la naissance du brun.

**-Tonton, est-ce que Fíli me déteste ?** demanda le jeune homme d'une voix brisée.

Ne supportant plus de voir l'état pathétique dans lequel se trouvait son descendant, Thorin le prit dans ses bras et le colla violemment contre son torse, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Kíli était bien loin de refuser cette étreinte, il s'effondra à peine les bras puissants et protecteurs l'enserrèrent, comme lorsqu'il était petit. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être rejeté par son frère, il ne savait pas comment réagir quand ils se disputaient, il n'avait pas les armes pour y faire face et ne souhaitait pas avoir à s'en servir un jour. Si Fíli ne voulait plus de lui, il ignorait ce qu'il ferait, il avait besoin de son aîné pour avancer, c'était sa moitié, sans lui il n'était rien. Il pleura de longues minutes dans les bras de son oncle, ce dernier le laissa faire en silence. Il n'avait pas les mots pour le réconforter mais il pouvait le détendre en caressant son dos. Thorin espérait que Bilbo s'en sortait avec le deuxième, remettre les deux princes sur pieds était trop laborieux pour lui.

Il soupira, posant sa tête contre celle du jeune homme. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas pris dans ses bras ainsi ? Sa soif de vengeance avait la priorité dans sa vie, il ne pensait plus qu'à reconquérir Erebor, plaçant sa famille au deuxième plan. Sa rencontre avec le Hobbit lui avait ouvert les yeux et à nouveau son cœur s'était remis à battre pour quelqu'un plutôt que quelque chose. Même si ses neveux s'en sortaient très bien sans lui, il arrivait que l'un d'eux se perde en cours de route et c'était à lui de le ramener sur le bon chemin. Aujourd'hui il serait l'oncle et non le roi.

**-S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ton frère est incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion négative envers toi. Tu peux me croire**, lui assura Thorin.

Il fallut attendre une quinzaine de minutes mais finalement Kíli se détendit. Le roi ne bougea pas pour autant, l'autorisant à se coller un peu plus contre lui, rattrapant toutes ces années de distance qu'il avait imposée à ses neveux. Lorsqu'il aurait récupéré Erebor et qu'il serait enfin roi, il prendrait le temps de s'occuper de sa famille. Même s'il savait que Bilbo ferait une parfaite deuxième mère pour ces jeunes gens, il devait être plus présent dans leurs vies mais cela serait pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait réconcilier les deux princes, ce qui ne serait pas chose facile mais avec un peu de chance, ils s'en sortiraient seuls.

Thorin força son neveu à bouger et se leva, le jeune homme ne suivit pas son exemple, restant à terre. L'aîné lui tendit une main devant le visage et Kíli l'attrapa un peu hésitant puis se laissa hisser sur ses pieds. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter la colère de son frère, voir ses yeux remplis de dégoût et de haine l'avait bouleversé, ce n'était pas une image dont il souhaitait se rappeler. Le roi se dirigea silencieusement vers le campement sans se retourner, certain qu'il suivrait. Le plus jeune ne put cacher un sourire affectueux, Thorin avait beau être un guerrier majestueux et effrayant, il était avant tout leur oncle et il savait être tendre sous ses airs bourrus. L'archer se précipita après lui et se plaça à ses côtés. Quand le plus grand des deux tourna la tête vers lui, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, bien que quelques traces de larmes étaient encore présentes sur son visage, ce à quoi Thorin répondit en grognant avant de regarder devant lui. Kíli laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire cristallin, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 6 ans et de se balader avec son tonton dans les couloirs d'Ered Luin quand celui-ci avait le temps.

Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière peu de temps après et toute trace de bonne humeur disparut en lui, un silence lourd s'installa et Thorin l'abandonna pour rejoindre Bilbo qui avait laissé Fíli. Kíli voulut retenir son oncle pour qu'il l'aide mais se réprimanda mentalement, il n'était plus un enfant, même si face à son frère, il aurait toujours l'impression d'en être un. Il se sentit seul et observé alors que plus personne n'était présent, les autres avaient dû être chassés par le couple royal. Kíli piétina, il ne voulait pas se retrouver ici, il rêvait de s'enfuir en courant mais il l'avait déjà fait une fois et on l'avait ramené. En face de lui, son homologue blond n'en menait pas large, il était plus raide qu'une statue et ressemblait à un animal repéré par un chasseur, sur le point de se faire abattre.

Kíli n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, surtout avec son frère. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire et ne bougea pas. Il était terrorisé, et si Fíli lui en voulait vraiment ? Thorin semblait certain du contraire mais qu'en savait-il ? Le plus jeune était prêt à détaler au moindre mouvement de son aîné. Son angoisse devait se refléter dans ses yeux car le blond n'osait pas avancer non plus. Une distance de cinq mètres les séparait, c'était le maximum qu'il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux. Bien que cela dérangeait le plus jeune, il ne fit rien pour y remédier, persuadé que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, l'autre se mettrait à lui crier dessus et à déferler sa haine sur sa personne.

Au lieu de cela, Fíli fit un pas en avant, surprenant son cadet qui recula aussitôt. Sa réaction eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le buste du premier, une fois encore, Kíli le fuyait. Comment pouvait-il se racheter et lui prouver qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal ? Avait-il détruit leur lien ? N'avaient-ils aucune chance de redevenir comme avant ? Cette idée le terrifia, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Puisqu'il ne pouvait avancer, il resterait là où il était. Fíli se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux, la tête baissée en position de soumission totale.

Son geste choqua l'archer. Jamais il n'avait vu son aîné agir ainsi, c'était un prince, un descendant de Durin, le neveu de Thorin Oakenshield, roi sous la montagne, l'orgueil coulait dans ses veines plus densément que le sang. Fíli ne s'était jamais agenouillé face à qui que ce soit, pas même à leur oncle. Pourquoi maintenant ? Si, il l'avait fait une fois auparavant, il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'il avait demandé pardon à un petit garçon qu'il avait involontairement blessé en lui criant dessus. Les deux enfants avaient grandi depuis mais certaines choses n'évoluaient pas avec le temps. Cette posture était plus significative qu'elle n'y paraissait, elle représentait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi la main d'un petit garçon brun devenu un guerrier courageux se posa sur la crinière blonde et attendit qu'il lève la tête. Lorsque ce fut fait, Kíli put voir les larmes que Fíli essayait obstinément de cacher et sentit les siennes revenir mais il réussit à lui sourire. Comme soixante-douze ans plus tôt, le plus jeune pardonna à l'aîné, incapable de se passer de lui.

**-F****í****li…** murmura-t-il doucement, sa gorge se nouant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire autre chose, la seconde suivante il se retrouva plaqué au sol par un corps musclé qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra jusqu'à l'étouffement mais cela ne le dérangea pas, il retourna le geste avec autant de ferveur. Les deux frères restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre en plein milieu de la clairière, leurs larmes se mêlant, des centaines d'excuses s'écoulant de la bouche de l'aîné et des promesses de ne plus jamais recommencer tandis que le plus jeune les accepta toutes, pleurant de joie et de soulagement.

**-Ce sont définitivement vos neveux, ils ont des gros problèmes de communication et un orgueil démesuré**, commenta Bilbo en les couvant du regard.

**-C'est un poison qui coule dans nos veines. On a besoin de quelqu'un à nos côtés pour nous aider à nous contrôler**, répondit Thorin en surveillant ses neveux d'un regard attendri.

**-Votre famille est la plus compliquée que je connaisse et me donne des maux de têtes insupportables, Thorin Oakenshield, mais j'ai bien peur d'être obligé de m'y faire. Vous ne pourriez pas survivre sans moi.**

**-Vous croyez pouvoir nous aider à surmonter cela ?**

**-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer**, répliqua le petit Hobbit d'un ton assuré en souriant à son futur mari.

Ce dernier glissa sa main dans celle de son consort et la serra puis l'entraîna vers le reste de la Compagnie, laissant ses neveux profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Un nouveau désir se forma en lui, celui de reprendre Erebor et d'y bâtir une nouvelle vie pour lui et sa famille afin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Avec le Hobbit le plus déterminé et le plus aimant à ses côtés, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il y arriverait. Son futur semblait resplendissant.


End file.
